Dead Memories
by Krajhi Vril
Summary: He died trying to help the person he loved most, his soul set to rest by a young boy wearing a green tunic. His worldly life is over, but fate has something else in store for him.


Zidane: *nervous* Heh heh...I stole the computer from Krajhi, and now I'm going to...write a fic! Soon, I will be the greatest video game character- turned-Author the Internet has ever seen! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! All who oppose me shall perish, and I will be the supreme...  
  
Krajhi: -_- *yawn* Zid-zid? Whatcha up to? Hey, is that my...gimme back my computer you little rat boy! *grabs for computer, but Zidane gets in the way* Grrrrr...what have you done? You had better not be...*sees computer screen* NOOOOOOOOO! MY MS WORD DOCUMENT! IT'S RUINED!  
  
Zidane: O_o Can't you just backspace? It'll erase what I wrote.  
  
Krajhi: O_O AHHH! You wrote stuff! Terrible, horrible, awful, dreadful! And no, I can't use backspace, because every MS Word document is special, and to use backspace is like erasing its history. So there. *sticks tongue out*  
  
Zidane: Riiiiiiiight.  
  
Krajhi: *gets computer* /\_/\ Now that this is sorted out, I can start writing the story! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
~::^-*-^::~  
  
Chapter Numero Uno: Life After  
  
It's been awhile since I died. That's right, I'm dead. I feel sorry for leaving Lulu and Evan and everyone else, but you get used to it. If I had the chance to go back, to change what happened, I know I would. The sad thing is, only one person even knows I'm dead, and he met me only moments before I died. Throughout their whole lives, people wonder what death is going to be like. It's actually quite peaceful, like the completion of a story. The strange thing is, I have an odd, foreboding feeling that my story's not over. The others here, from normal Terminians to Zoran heroes to Goron merchants, feel nothing of the sort. They say I'm imagining things, that I should just settle down, relax and enjoy this paradise that is death.  
  
Paradise and death...I don't believe I've ever heard both those words in the same sentence before now. Everyone lives in fear of death, thinking it's going to be some sort of awful torture, especially because they'll be leaving all their families and friends behind. I used to feel that way. Of course, there's no possible way for one to learn what death is and will be. If they knew, they would never try to do anything just because they're scared that they might die before they have another chance to, they'd never be afraid, and sometimes fear is just what we all need.  
  
Fear...I was afraid just before I died. I knew what was going to happen and therefore was afraid. What would happen to me? I was afraid I had died in vain, that my efforts had been worth nothing. After all, I had failed to retrieve Lulu's eggs. Would Lulu ever get her voice back? Would the Pirates ever pay for what they did?  
  
I entrusted both these tasks to a young boy who wore an odd green tunic. I remember thinking he must not have been from around where I lived. I believe his name was Link. He had pulled my limp body out of the water and onto the beach, where I briefly awoke. I told him of my grievances in the best way I knew how: with song. I sang of Lulu, and the hated Pirates who stole her eggs. I sang of what I had tried, and failed to do. He listened intently, as though he actually cared about what happened to Lulu and to me. I used up the last of my energy with the song, and after finishing it, I fell to the ground with shallow breaths. I faintly remember Link putting a beautiful blue ocarina to his lips and playing a soothing melody. Suddenly, I wasn't afraid. Everything would be alright, and I had nothing to worry about. The Zora's problems had been placed in able hands. My eyes closed, and I died peacefully.  
  
And so, here I am, in this paradise we call death, along with countless others who have gotten used to this life, if it could be called that. The dead have no need for food or drink, no need for worldly possessions. In spite of this, I always keep my fishbone guitar with me. Why? I can't say for sure. Perhaps it's a reminder of my former life, where every day was a fight for survival compared to this. Perhaps I keep it because the music soothes me, or maybe just because I've had it for so long, I can't bear to lose it. I'll probably never know.  
  
Never mind the reason I keep it, the main point is that the guitar serves many purposes, the first and foremost being it reminds me of Termina. Of Great Bay, in particular. I don't want to risk forgetting my life, all my friends, and most of all, Lulu.  
  
Lulu was an extraordinary girl. People like here don't come around all the time. I guess you could say I was lucky, being in love with a wonderful person like Lulu. She was the lead singer in our band, the Indigo-Go's. Did I mention Lulu could sing like an angel? It's the truth. She had only been lead singer for the Indigo-Go's for a short time. Before her, Lulu's mother had been the lead singer. Then one day, she just disappeared. No one knew where she went or why she had gone, just that she had left. Poor Lulu had been heartbroken, and didn't come out of her room for several days. I suppose Lulu would take comfort in the fact that her mother is not dead, as I have yet to see her here, and believe me, I've looked everywhere.  
  
The Indigo-Go's had actually been scheduled to play at the Carnival of Time three days after my death. It would have been a disaster if they couldn't perform because of Lulu's voice. But they did perform, quite nicely, even without me, if I do say so myself.  
  
Had it not been for Link, the Indigo-Go's would not have ever played, and would instead have been killed along with every other Terminian. I had watched Link's quest to find the four giants, or "the four who are there" as a fairy named Tael called them. It was odd, though. The land kept resetting itself when Link played a particular song on his ocarina. The only things that didn't revert back to the state they had been in three days before the Carnival of Time were the masks Link collected throughout his journey, the ghost of Darmani, a Goron hero, and of course, myself. I couldn't understand how the tiny blue instrument could manipulate time.  
  
After saving Termina, Link supposedly left the realm through the wormhole he had come in through to resume his search for a lost friend. From what I have seen, though, Link is still in Termina. I can't say why, but he seems to be doing something with the mask that a young child on the moon gave him. It was a most peculiar mask, and looked much like Link. It was the Fierce Deity's Mask. Many races and peoples have legends about that mask, that it contains the spirit of a god. My own Zora race was one of those.  
  
The legend told of the three goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru. Aeons ago, when higher beings such as themselves walked on the same earth as normal people, they created the Fierce Deity's Mask as a prize for the champion of the Heaven's Tourney. This tournament was made for the heroes from all over, and was the most popular event in all the land. Thousands of entrants arrived to show off their skills and, ultimately, obtain the title of Fierce Deity. The winner would then be given the Fierce Deity's Mask, which, when worn, would turn him into a demigod. That victor was none other than a young man named Link. The Goddesses were surprised to find that his face and the mask's closely resembled each other. Link was given the Fierce Deity's Mask after winning the tournament, but instead of wearing it and ascending into the heavens, he asked one thing of the Goddesses.  
  
"Keep this relic in your care, and give it to the one who most needs it, may it be tomorrow, a month, or several millennia from now, please do as I ask." The Goddesses agreed, but were confused by his request. They couldn't understand why a mortal would refuse the chance to become a demigod, as were many other peoples of the realm.  
  
In our present world, the Goddesses finally met this request when the Fierce Deity's Mask was given to a descendent of the Heaven's Tourney's winner who inherited the name. The present-day Link wore the mask in his final confrontation with Majora, and quickly bested the evil spirit. Contrary to the belief that it's wearer would ascend to the heavens, the Fierce Deity's Mask did not cause Link to enter the Sacred Realm. Instead, it turned him into a mortal god, I suppose it could be called. A mortal with the powers of a god.  
  
But, I suppose these worldly matters should not interest me so. I am, after all, dead. I am but a shadow of my former self, an unattached spirit with no needs or wants. The necessities of Terminian life are all but forgotten to me. Yet, in spite of all this, there is something else in store for me. What, I cannot say, nor even make a guess at. The dead are not supposed to trespass in the land of the living, just as those who have not yet passed away should not be walking in the spirit's paradise. If I am right, and there is another chapter to be written in the story that is my life, then it will soon reveal itself, and then I shall know. For now, though, I am content to watch the living world from this otherworldly nirvana, playing my spirit guitar.  
  
~::^-*-^::~  
  
Krajhi: Not so bad, is it? Yeah, it skips around a little, but that's kind of how the game is, so it's expected. I've been working on it for a while now, trying to get it right. I think this is what I've been trying to write, so now I'm happy. And, to get you guys involved, here are some questions:  
  
Can you guess who the narrator is? (this one's a no-brainer)  
  
What do you think is going to happen, and how is it going to happen? I just want to know how you've interpreted what I've written.  
  
Anything important that I've missed you think I should have included?  
  
Who is your favorite Legend of Zelda main boss, (I.E. Ganondorf, Majora) or something close to a main boss (Agahnim)? This can be from any of the games.  
  
Who's your favorite character from either LoZ: OoC or MM? This, and #4 will have more impact than you might think.  
  
Ok, so now you have to review. Why? Because if you don't, Zid-Zid will come and get your computer! And then you'll never be able to review again! Besides, all you have to do is push that wee little button...  
  
Zidane: Heh heh...the Shadowess said I can have anything I steal from people other than her! Heeheeheeheeheeheehee...*cough*  
  
Krajhi: *pats Zidane on the head* That's right, so: be afraid, be very afraid!  
  
----------------------------------::~ Krajhi Vril, putting the 'me' in 'demented' ----------------------------------::~ 


End file.
